deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tentacle
Drag Tentacles are tree-trunk-thick tentacles that are encountered several times throughout the game. It is unknown what manner of Necromorph they are attached to, but confirmed hosts of Drag Tentacles are the Leviathan, which utilized three of them against Isaac Clarke; The Slug, which has six; and The Hive Mind. When they whip out from a corridor, they use the pincer at their tip to grip Isaac's leg and drag him into the hole they originated from. They can only be destroyed by targeting the yellow sac on their midpoint. Strategies * Drag Tentacles will drag Isaac in short, quick bursts. In between, they will slowly coil, giving him just enough time to target the yellow sac and destroy it. * The Tentacle shifts and moves as it prepares to drag Isaac further. Use a fast-firing weapon with instantaneous projectile speed such as the Plasma Cutter or the Pulse Rifle to hit the weak spot more accurately. OR if you have good aim, an unupgraded contact beam will kill it in one shot. Trivia *Each Drag Tentacle that attempts to drag Isaac to his death has its own unique death sequence, giving them a bit of personality. *In Dead Space: Extraction, some Drag Tentacles hang down from the ceiling. *When retrieving the Marker in Chapter Eleven, three Drag Tentacles will attack; the origin of these drag tentacles is unknown. *In the game Dante's Inferno, a Drag Tentacle features as an easter-egg. Death Scenes *If Issac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the first encounter, it will drag him into a hole, but Issac will attempt to brace himself on the outside of the hole. Something can be seen attacking Issac from inside the hole, and he eventually collapses from pain, and is dragged into the darkness of the hole by the tentacle. *If Issac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the second encounter, he will be dragged towards the hole. However, the Tentacle will lose its grip and let go of Isaac before pulling him in. Isaac will begin to stand up, but the Tentacle will suddenly grab him again (this time by the head) and pull him in. *If Issac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the third encounter, it will drag him into another hole, this time, in the ground. Issac will be dragged in, and some blood will splash out of the hole, before Issac manages to resurface momentarily, desperately trying to save himself. A small tentacle will come from the hole, wrap around Issac's neck, and quickly breaks it, before his body is dragged once more into the hole. thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by a Drag Tentacle (First encounter) thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by a Drag Tentacle (Second encounter) thumb|left|300px|Death Sequence by a Drag Tentacle (Third encounter) Gallery File:Dead_space2.jpg|Isaac struggling to free himself from a drag tentacle File:Isaac_dragged_by_a_tentacle.jpg|Isaac with his military suit dragged by a tentacle Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' Sources Category:Necromorphs